themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 2R
Episode 2R of Sgt Frog Abridged served as an introductory episode for Tamama and Momoka. Like with the original Episode 1, the team disowned the episode from the continuity between Seasons 1 and 2; the "R" in the title stands for "retconned". A remake was made in July 2011, which serves as the official Episode 2. Original Summary After a brief cameo by a future character, Aki gives Keroro a room in the secret basement. The next day, Fuyuki's secret admirer Momoka appears (and just as quickly disappears), along with one of Keroro's missing platoon members. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Narrator - ThornBrain *Aki Hinata - LillyLivers *Natsumi Hinata - LillyLivers *Sergeant Keroro - Mugiwara Yoshi *Fuyuki Hinata - ThornBrain *Momoka Nishizawa - LillyLivers *Private Tamama - ThornBrain *Sergeant Major Kululu - GhostTC *Corporal Giroro - ThornBrain *Lance Corporal Dororo - ThornBrain Other voices *Angol Mois - RenegadeFaith *Omiyo - ThornBrain *Solid Snake - ThornBrain *Person yelling in the gym - Mugiwara Yoshi Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 1A *Episode 2A/2B Music Used *"Ordon Village" - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess OST - first scene *"Tekno Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - general background music *"The Family and the Fishing Net" - Peter Gabriel, Security - intro drone used when background goes dark and ominous *"Keroro Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Keroro and Fuyuki rescuing Tamama *"Batman Begins theme" - Batman Begins Soundtrack - the silhouettes of Keroro's platoon Development Notes DFatman wrote the first script during the casting of the series and shortly after the completion of the script for Episode 1R. Thorn and Yoshi overhauled the script on February 17. Editing was held back due to troubles with getting lines, (see below). When all of the lines were gathered and editing began, it was immediately discovered that nothing fit with the source video, further delaying the already-withheld second episode. Thorn and Yoshi rewrote the script completely by March 12, and the team were finally ready to resume recording and video assembly on March 15. At the end of March they found a new voice actor for Momoka, though she too had several problems and was amicably dropped from the project within two months. The team decided to have their lead female VA, LillyLivers, voice Momoka. The episode was completed on Wednesday June 9th, after roughly four months since they began its development. The episode was uploaded that following midnight, with Thorn making an update inviting the show's viewers to make a reaction video to it and the upcoming Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Abridged video. Staff Change *Original co-writer DFatman was sacked from TheMidnightFrogs mid-April during the episode's development. He wrote the original first draft of the script, but he had no input on the final draft. He is not credited in the episode except for the title theme. Fatman was also in-line to voice Giroro, but Yoshi preferred Thorn's interpretation, and Thorn was made the voice before Fatman was sacked. *The team went through three different VA's for Momoka before giving LillyLivers a try at her: ThePS2God, Al Vee, and BlueKurisu (Al Vee's original understudy). ThePS2God was sacked due to problems with his voice-acting and turning in lines, then was completely removed when the script had to be re-hauled a second time, making his recordings unusable. Al Vee attempted to record her lines, but health and her living situation prevented her from completing them. She would later appear in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Abridged as Kangaskhan, her only appearance with TheMidnightFrogs. Post-Credits *Part 1: Tamama happily exclaims, "Today's episode is brought to you by cholesterol!" *Part 2: Keroro goes to brush his toothbrush, which immediately explodes. Promo On the night of May 1st, the team posted a promo for Episode 2R that was irrelevant to the actual episode, made to keep viewers interested and to tease the upcoming cast list. It consisted of Keroro playing a board game alone and pretending to be the other members of his platoon that had not yet been introduced, due to him becoming lonely in the delay between episodes. As he pretends to be the other characters, his expression and voice switches to theirs. The video introduced Thorn as Giroro and Dororo, and he and Yoshi as two versions of Tamama, while also hinting at the problems TheMidnightFrogs constantly had with Momoka's voice actors. Thorn also voiced Kululu and a brief clip of Momoka to speed up the video-making process - GhostTC was unavailable at the time, and Momoka was in the middle of her voice actor fiasco. The video was notably the first to feature Thorn as Giroro and Dororo, though at the time he was only filling in for Dororo while they looked for a different VA, and it was the only time Thorn voiced Kululu or Momoka, the latter he had petitioned to voice in the pre-SFA1R days. Yoshi and Thorn also each voiced their versions of Tamama - Thorn voiced Tamama for her debut in Episode 2R and Yoshi for 3R before Yoshi quit from voicing his version (see also Tamama#Trivia). The video was set to "unlisted" in late-June 2011, coinciding with the official retconning of SFA1R and SFA2R. It was reuploaded to Thorn's Archives in June 2013. Joke References and Explanations IMPORTANT WARNING Due to the episode being retconned, the following jokes and running gags may not be canonical within Sgt Frog Abridged. This list remains for archival purposes. *Angol Mois's intro dialogue is an exaggeration of the original Sgt Frog character's attraction to and feelings for Keroro. This was drastically pulled back for the character's introduction episode. *The Narrator's line, "It's not like we're gonna see this shot every episode", is a joke at numerous episodes of Sgt Frog begin by zooming into an aerial shot of the Hinata house. Thorn was under the assumption that the shot was used in every original Sgt Frog episode, though that is not the case. *Aki's opening line, "And that's what a period really is," is a call-back to Fuyuki's non-sequitor in Episode 1R. Aki and Natsumi's short discourse at this time is also a call-back to Natsumi twice being captured and tied-up. *Natsumi's reaction to Keroro calling her a "pink-haired virgin" is one of many hints that she is secretly into bondage and/or rape, first hinted at with her Freudian-slip in Episode 1R. *When Aki reveals the basement, Fuyuki asks, "where did this basement come from?" Aki's response, "You sound like your father when he left", is a reference to their father who, in the original Sgt Frog, never appeared and was almost never mentioned. He finally appeared in the original series near the end of it's run, a couple years after SFA2R went up, and after SFA1R, 2R and 3R were remade, the Hinata father was made to be Todd Sirkowski. **Aki's response is a hint that the father left after Fuyuki was born, and that Fuyuki may have been unplanned. This line was later recycled for SFA21. *When Keroro's room is revealed, Aki reveals that she put everything there because she "likes to plan ahead". This means that she was so desperate for inspirations for her manga that she set up the basement room just in case an alien appeared. **The magazine on the wall, though likely titled "Nomo", is played up as reading "Homo". This is a possible hint that Aki prepared so precisely for the exact events that took place, that she expected the oncoming alien would also be gay. *Replacing the background behind Fuyuki with a truck was originally done for comedic effect alone. It has since become an example of a minor running gag involving Fuyuki, where random, inexplicable events happen to him and he is fully aware of them. Another example would be him suddenly appearing in the Pokemon world in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Abridged, which was written after (but developed while waiting for) Episode 2R. **Another example of this is later in the episode, where Fuyuki's image appears in a volleyball. Fuyuki's voice is heard saying, "And now I'm in a ball? What the hell's going on?" *Fuyuki takes roll of people in his club when there is nobody there. After the Narrator begins talking over him, he can barely be heard trying to differentiate between a "Bill" and a "William". *This is the first appearance of Solid Snake and his tendency to reference the Metal Gear Solid franchise when a character makes a mistake, under the guise of the reference being "advice". In this case, Snake references the staple use of cardboard boxes in the MGS franchise as hiding places. **So far, Fuyuki is the only character to directly mention Snake's presence, or even seem to notice Snake at all. This is another hint that Fuyuki is aware that completely random things occur around him. *When Fuyuki asks Momoka, "What's up?", she begins listing off things that are literally "up": the ceiling, the sky and the clouds. *Keroro's line "Gee, it sure is boring around- DOH" is a reference to the infamous Zelda game Link: The Faces of Evil for the Phillips CD-i. The fist pounding Keroro on the head for his comment is also a joke at how the CD-i games are over-referenced and otherwise stale material. *When Tamama is introduced, he briefly references the Doodle Bug, a flatulent creature in the GameCube game Pikmin 2. Both Yoshi and Thorn are big Pikmin fans. *Momoka's line, "But I'm wearing a skirt!", in reaction to the Kero Ball saying, "Drop the pans, bitch", is a subtle hint that she misheard what it said, and actually heard "Drop the pants, bitch". *Making Keroro and Tamama both gay developed out of the months that writers Yoshi and Thorn spent playing the characters over Skype. Thorn sees making the two unambiguous as a sort of gay-empowerment, and also prevents the gay-related jokes from being making fun of homosexuality. **This would be subverted by Episode 10, when Tamama would reveal that he is actually a girl, and Keroro goes through a sort of "straight-panic". *When Keroro introduces Tamama, he calls him "my jelly-"; subsequently, Momoka, dazed from having pans dropped on her, says "you didn't get the peanut butter...", making a sandwich joke. *Keroro's comment at the Narrator talking as being "just the Gundam models" is from a potential-running joke that was dropped about Keroro being schizophrenic in relation to the Gundam models. The team would almost never reference Gundam after this episode. *Kululu mentioning Bill Nye and Mythbusters is a play on his science-based characteristics and related expectations; he's simply mentioning the most generic science-related things to be crowd-pleasing, something that clearly doesn't amuse Kululu himself. This personality trait/direction would be dropped by the time Jpace92 became Kululu's voice actor. *Dororo/Zeroro wrong names/puns: **Zerodo - At the time, the platoon do not know that Dororo changed his name from Zeroro, which was his original name. "Zerodo" is a play on "Dorodo", a long-running inside joke between the writers based on a bad audition video for the character that the team watched in early January, wherein the auditioning boy says the character's name incorrectly. Such poor audition videos were part of the inspiration for Yoshi and Thorn's joke video, "Really Shit Drawings of a Japanese Pokemon Thing by MYTB ROCK ON HOMIES". **Sven - Spoken by Kululu, and was actually contributed by Kululu's then-VA, GhostTC. *Keroro suddenly speaking Spanish when he cleans the house is a play on the Hispanic maid/housekeeper stereotype; team leader Yoshi is Dominican. "Quatro" was Thorn's first response when Yoshi suddenly began speaking Spanish during the scriptwriting. 4 and later 9 would go on to be recurring joke numbers in the series. *Both Giroro's comment "I'm going to put C4 in your toothpaste; call me a pedo again, I dare you", and Keroro's toothbrush blowing up in the Post-Credits, are callbacks to Keroro describing Giroro as a "pedophile veteran" in Episode 1R. **The fact that Keroro was brushing his toothbrush and not his teeth is due to a large typo on Yoshi's part during the scriptwriting: because he wasn't paying attention, he originally wrote the line as "I'm going to brush brush my toothbrush". Thorn liked the idea of Keroro brushing his toothbrush as opposed to his teeth, so the line stayed (sans second "brush"; the complete typo was brought back for the remake). Established Running Gags Although the episode was retconned and remade like Episode 1R, a number of running gags originate in this episode, primarily in the second half: *The use of the droning "Nurrrrr", though it would be spoken from now-on as opposed to written in text. *Solid Snake appearing randomly and giving advice. *Characters getting Dororo's/Zeroro's name wrong. *Tamama being referred to as a "fagmuffin": a very cute gay character. *Keroro (and occasionally other characters) speaking in Spanish. *The appearance of the numeral "4" in various places. 9 would also join it in later episodes. Reception Episode 2R was received very positively, with a number of people finding the episode to be an improvement over Episode 1R. As of June 25, 2011 when it was officially retconned, the video had 95 "likes" and 0 "dislikes". Additional Trivia *The episode was officially retconned on June 25, 2011. *This is the first episode to feature GhostTC as Kululu, as well as the first and last to feature RenegadeFaith as Angol Mois. Ghost would leave the team after only appearing in two episodes, and RenegadeFaith would be removed before Mois's proper introduction when voicing the character did not work out. The episode was also the last to have residual influence from former co-writer DFatman, who wrote the very first script draft. A couple of his jokes remained in the final draft, such as a truck randomly appearing behind Fuyuki. **Because of the fiasco with finding her a voice actor, Momoka would not make a speaking appearance again until SFA10, by which point she would have a permanent voice actress in Narusasu. *Yoshi and Thorn recorded a commentary of Episode 2R on November 9 and uploaded it the following midnight, roughly five months after its release. **Thorn also did a solo commentary on the video in March 2012 for ZippCast. ZippCast lost the video file (long before the site eventually went down), so the commentary is now on YouTube. *This was the only appearance of Omiyo in Season 1 before the episode was remade and she was written out of the series completely, due to Thorn and Yoshi having no idea what to do with her. She made her first formal appearance in Episode 21 due to her being unavoidable in the source footage, necessitating her being written back into the series. Category:Retconned Sgt Frog Abridged episodes